Tu, mi corona de Espinas
by AlicePrincessFreya
Summary: una Historia sobre amor , celos, amsitad, drama. Sakura Lo dio todo, su inteligencia, su cariño, su esfuerzo, su alma su corazon. sera shaoran capaz de amarla de verdad? o se ira sakura dejandole su corazon? S


Suena el telefono, en la hermosa casa de los kinomoto

Historia De drama, celos, amistad, amor y lagrimas UU

Suena el teléfono, en la hermosa casa de los kinomoto

Sonomi: Señor kinomoto Es para usted

Fujitaka: gracias sonomi

Luego de un rato…

haremos el mejor negocio para este pueblo, una familia de China Vendrá a visitarnos

Bajo la Lluvia Sakura Recordaba el comienzo de lo que seria un amor de doble filo, como rayos una mujer tan inteligente y preciosa como ella había llegado a esa deplorable imagen sola bajo la lluvia observando la que alguna vez había sido su casa, Desde la puerta con un paraguas y siempre tan elegante Shaoran le decía tragándose su orgullo que por favor se quedara sin embargo contra su voluntad debía irse, pronto, no quería pensar siquiera en intentar volver, por otro lado tomoyo con un pequeño bebe en brazos lloraba desconsoladamente por la partida de sakura.. Como una mujer con un futuro tan prometedor había llegado allí??Después de un buen rato de caminar entro a una cafetería , sola en un rincón empezó a recordar gota por gota de lluvia todo lo que había ocurrido . Papa, mama, touya, Tomoyo, Yukito…Shaoran…Oh Shaoran…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fujitaka fue siempre un hombre frío, o al menos eso decía, sakura siempre creyó que desde que su madre lo abandono ya nunca volvió a ser el mismo Era un arquitecto de mucho prestigio vivía en una hermosa casa diseñada por nadeshico, la que alguna vez fue su mujer con la que tuvo dos hijos, pero cuando el segundo bebe nació, se fue , Fujitaka siempre quiso destruir la casa pero los niños la adoraban. Touya El primero Era aun frió pero inteligente hombre de 28 años empresario que vivía en Tokio y de vez en cuando visitaba a la familia y Sakura una joven de 21 años bella como su madre e inteligente como su padre Ella trabajaba con su padre a administrar la empresa familiar había sido prácticamente criada por su empleada Sonomi quien también vivía con su hija de la misma edad de Sakura, Tomoyo. Y También Su mejor amigo, Yukito el administrador del gran fundo de Fujitaka , Así Se conformaba el núcleo de Sakura. Que con el tiempo poco a poco se rompería.

China.

Los Li, una gran dinastía negociante por siglos cuya Matriarca Ieran Li y sus 5 hijos Lideraban el negocio, esos días después de haber hecho la propuesta de negocios con Kinomoto F. Se disponían a viajar a China

Ieran: No iré con todos, que les quede claro, no habrá tiempo para sus caprichos, vamos por negocios y eso es lo que haremos, Shiefa Shaoran. Irán conmigo

Shaoran era el único hijo de Ieran por lo que tenia ciertos privilegios que no le gustaba reconocer , ya tenia 24 años y ieran estaba segura de que seria un gran descendiente excepto por su gran debilidad y tal vez vicio, Las mujeres

Shaoran nunca fue amigo de las fiestas ni esas cosas, era mas bien un hombre serio de mente calculadora sin embargo nunca se negó a una mujer, era popular entre las hijas de los negociantes de su madre, quien muchas veces lo había sacado de serios problemas por culpa de mujeres.

El viaje fue silencioso, como siempre lo era cuando estaba con su madre, mujer de pocas palabras que intimidaba solo con la mirada, característica que shaoran había heredado de ella, solo que ella lo hacia notar mas, todos la temían y la respetaban. Ieran Li, una mujer fuerte, que cuando su esposo murió no mostró expresión alguna en su rostro.

Ieran: Shaoran, no quiero líos.

Shaoran: perdón?

Ieran: sabes a lo que me refiero, te he salvado muchas veces, y algún día el consejo se dará cuenta shaoran, por favor, necesito que madurez de una ves por todas

Señoras y señores hemos aterrizado en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio Por favor Salir del avión con precaución.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fujitaka: mande un auto a buscar a los chinos, Sakura por favor encárgate de los detalles que se sientan "muy cómodos" linda

Sakura: hey Tomoyo! Me ayudas?

Tomoyo: Claro Sakura! Cuando quieras

Sakura: los dejaremos en la habitación presidencial creo k son 3 los que vienen les haremos una cena mmm especial ya sabe tomoyo lo de siempre yyy cuando bajen a cenar les daremos la bienvenida oficial tu y yo

Sakura POV:

Estaba acostumbrada a todo esto, hoteles, bienvenidas, cenas y comportarme como toda una dama tomoyo me había diseñado un hermoso vestido de primavera con colores pasteles, seria a una buena oportunidad para usarlo, no venían familias chinas todos los días además, me encontraba muy enérgica

La primera en bajar fue Shiefa, La hija de la dama negociante tenia una mirada llamativa y me encantaba su acento conversamos un rato con ella y tomoyo y nos puso al tanto de las novedades. Luego Bajo La mujer más bella que pude haberme imaginado una señora China De hermosa altura precios cabello magnífica piel pero con una mirada increíblemente …¿ malvada? No! Se hacia respetar solo con sus ojos, ya hubiera deseado eso me impresiono mucho demasiado, pero aun faltaba el postre y vaya postre! Un chico de cabello mojado y desordenado que desentonaba con su hermoso y formal traje rayos!! Que mirada tenía esa familia. El por ser chico me intimido mas de lo que hubiera querido, saludó a tomoyo que también al parecer tambaleo con el chico de ojos encantadores y cuando se acerco a mi cruzamos miradas, mis verdes ojos de mirada un poco infantil como decía mi hermano y sus hermoso ojos marrones de mirada mortal… fue el segundo mas largo de mi vida, si, el más largo……

Shaoran POV:

Si, Sus ojos eran los mas bellos, eran como un libro abierto, la podía ver a través de ellos, Siempre había entendido a las personas por su mirada creí que seria un viaje aburrido pero, un hotel increíble, y al cenar dos preciosas mujeres me saludan que mas podría pedir? Pero la del vestido, parecía sacada de una caja de muñecas de porcelana, me daba miedo tocarla tan solo saludarla. Sentía que la iba a quebrar, parecía una joya de esas que todos te miran con envidia, mama tiro disimuladamente de mi chaqueta al ver como mi mirada se posaba sobre la de ella, esa chica seria mía, al menos antes de volver a china, esa chica pasaría por mis brazos, ambas se presentaron como tomoyo y Sakura, Sakura… que nombre mas apropiado para una muñeca como aquella. Ambas se excusaron y en el minutos que estuvieron fuera mama me dijo que sabia lo que pensaba, que no me hiciera el gracioso, y que ella era la hija del comerciante y no arruinaría un negocio tan importante como aquel, pero,… a quien le importaba, jamás deje escapar a una princesa como aquella y no lo haría ahora, además, no era mi culpa, en cuerpo como el de ella en un vestido como aquel era deseable para cualquier hombre, no para el dolor de cabeza shaoran Li como mi madre decía.

Estuvieron en la cena con nosotros, su conversación era inteligente, seria difícil, sin embargo lo tenia todo planeado, luego llegaron los demás socios y la cena se hizo aburrida, tomoyo, la jovencita pálida se fue temprano pero sakura después de que su amiga al parecer, se fuera se retiro disimuladamente y la seguí, era perfecto, un balcón a media noche, las circunstancias estaban de mi lado

linda noche… sakura? ( ella se asusto)

hola! No creí que fuera usted, Li.

Reí. Llámame shaoran, tampoco luzco viejo con este traje o si

Ella rió, no, solo que creí que te molestaría, shaoran.

Así esta mejor, dime sakura, porque vienes a estas cosas?

Debería preguntarte lo mismo o no?

Yo vengo porque mama quiere que aprenda, soy algo rebelde

Ella bajo su mirada, bueno, y solo ayudo a papa

Que sucede, una dama como tu debería hablar con mas interés no?

Te vas a reír si te digo..

Vamos, no me dejaras con la duda o si?

Sakura avanzo y algo temblorosa me dijo: tal vez si.. y se marcho

Shiefa llego en el momento, sabes lo que haces no hermanito?

Perdón shiefa?

No le coquetees a la niña bonita shaoran, estas advertido?

Yy acaso no te gustarían sobrinos de ojos verdes shiefa?

No te burles shaoran..hablo enserio

Shiefa shiefa, querida… disfruta la vida, mama no se enterara de nada si?

Shaoran.. solo trato de ayudarte—

Entonces no me ayudes tanto linda, a esa muñeca… hay que sacarla de su caja

………………………………………………………………………………………..

En casa de Sakura luego:

Tomoyo:

porque traes esa cara! Te paso algo?

No tomoyo… Estoy bien no pasa nada bueno.. solo que cruce palabras con el chico chino, yyy me dio como miedo

Jajaja no seas tonta sakura, ni que te fuera a comer

Mmm… no te pareció que tenia unos ojos bastante peculiares

Sakura no seas perseguida, se ve que es un hijito de mamá, solo viene a pasarla bien.

Lo se, pero es tentador

Sakura!

Ay tomoyo, es broma, tu sabes que yo no soy así, no quiero destrozar a nadie OK? Buenas noches tomoyo

Buena noches Sakura…

………………………………………

Ay sakura, si supieras cuanto te quiero, cuanto daría por ti…

Tomoyo, siempre fue la mano derecha de sakura, su amiga su confidente su pañuelo de lagrimas, tomoyo desde pequeña creció con sakura y siempre creyó que era la niña mas linda del mundo y cuando empezó a dedicarse a los diseños todos eran para Sakura, en la adolescencia tomoyo siempre tuvo pretendientes y Sakura le conoció un novio, un chico bueno, MUY bueno tal vez, Erial hirarizawa Sakura no paraba de reír cuando supo que estaban juntos, eran tan el uno para el otro! Sin embargo el buen joven se fue de Japón, hecho con el que tomoyo no sufrió es mas. En ese momento se dio cuenta que la única persona que en verdad amaba era Sakura, Secretamente sufría y sentía el amor hacia aquella mujer que siempre le daría su confianza y sus lagrimas, solo deseaba su felicidad y nunca nadie se había enterado de los sentimientos de tomoyo.

………………………………………..

En el restaurante

Fujitaka: Un placer cenar con usted Ieran

Ieran: igualmente Fujitaka, Espero hace buenos tratos con usted

Fujitaka, Al parecer la obra demorara tan solo 2 años en su construcción, imagínese, será un fenómeno. El primer año serán solo los trámites, ya para el segundo la construcción .

Ieran: ósea, que nos veremos las caras por dos años Fujitaka.

Fujitaka: Así es ieran, será mejor que busque una casa para ustedes, mi hija se encargara de eso

Ieran: gracias y buenas noches Fujitaka

……………………………………………..

Sakura: tomoyo quiero ir a la piscina, me ayudas a preparas mis cosas si?

Tomoyo: por supuesto Sakura estará todo listo en 2 segundos

Sakura después de una larga noche solía relajarse en la piscina del hotel,

Ese día le esperaba una que otra sorpresa

Shaoran: pero que agradable sakura…. Nunca me imagine encontrarte aquí shaoran salio de la piscina para saludarla

Sakura pov:

Sentí risa, y asombro Parecía esos típicos modelitos de comercial con un cuerpo perfecto saliendo del agua y agitando su cabello también radiante y mojado, sentí risa, porque aquel tonto chico chino no tenia ese perfil, pero si ese cuerpo. Y wow, me hizo temblar , me saludo de beso y volvió al agua, mire a tomoyo y me miro con desinterés, tal vez no le agradaba el chino, pero aun así me metí en el agua, no me interesaba entablar amistad con un niño en cuerpo de adulto, corrijo, cuerpo de supermodelo.

Shaoran: que tan buena eres… nadando?

Sakura : Lo suficiente

Shaoran: siempre eres tan seria?

algún problema con eso?

Al contrario, luces..

Ahórrate el comentario Shaoran

Jaja, vamos, hagamos esto mas divertido, si me ganas nadando hacia el otro extremo no te hablo mas y es mas, te dejo la piscina solo para ti, pero si yo gano, me aceptas un trago hoy en la noche

Acepto, será genial relajarme un rato sola en la piscina

Shaoran POV:

Admito que verla en traje de baño ahí son su mirada de indiferencia me hizo desearla mas, se sorprendió de verme, no lo se, nadie le ganaba a Shaoran Li nadando así que aproveche mi oportunidad pero…que rayos! Esa mujer era una sirena por un segundo ME GANO! Diablos, la mire con cara de decepción y ella me sonrió, y me dijo: creías que era una niñita shaoran?

No supe que contestarle, así que me fui al otro extremo de la piscina decepcionado de mi mismo, diablos! Como podía ser tan buena!

Se acerco a mí y me dijo

seria genial relajarse sola en la piscina entera para mi pero ¿sabes? Será interesante ese trago por la noche, va por cuenta mía.

Y se fue dejándome solo en la piscina, excusándose de que tenía asuntos que atender. Vaya chica!

Sakura's pov:

Cuando le conté a tomoyo se puso mas pálida de lo que era me asusto incluso,

Creo que se molesto un poco porque según ella ese tan shaoran era un caza fortunas y blah! Le dije que iba a probar suerte solamente, quería distraerme un rato, tomoyo se enojo al parecer porque no me converso en todo el día, o tal vez seguramente andaba melancólica, esos días vendría Eriol, el chico angelical y su eterno enamorado. En fin, que tomoyo atienda sus asuntos y yo los míos, tenía exactamente listo todo para la noche, le bajaría los humos un poco a ese tal shaoran…

Cuando llego la noche pasó por mi casa, lo hice esperar un rato apropósito , cuando baje, wow se veía tan esplendido como siempre pero no mas atine a decir: lindo traje shaoran.

Sin embargo el me miro con su tétrica pero intimidante miradita y me dijo: luces, increíble Sakura.

Esto por ahora ¡! Ojala les haya gustado, después seguiré estoy inspirada la música me inspira yuju!! Nos vemos!! No se empezar bien las historias pero tengo un buen drama para continuarla


End file.
